


Muscles and Whales

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gives an educational blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles and Whales

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Justin woke up when Brian stretched his long, lean body next to him in bed. 

“God, I’m sore. That new personal trainer I hired . . .”

“ . . . tried to kill you,” Justin laughed. He’d spent an hour last night listening to what that fucker had made Brian do at the gym.

“Stop finishing my sentences!”

“Why? It’s cute that I know you well enough to do that.” 

Brian stared at him until Justin started to giggle nervously. 

“Want me to massage your muscles?”

Reaching an arm out, Brian pulled Justin on top of himself and closed his eyes. He sighed contentedly when Justin began to stroke his body with strong fingers.

Working on Brian’s biceps, Justin licked his neck and kissed him, running his fingers over his pecs and maybe paying a bit too much attention to his nipples. Feeling Brian’s cock start to stir under his ass, he sat back and traced his stomach muscles, digging his fingers into them. Moving over to the side, he started on Brian’s hard thighs and massaged down to his calves before working his way up his body again.

Brian stopped him when he reached his inner thighs, placing Justin’s hands on his cock. “Take care of it.”

“Is it sore?” Justin asked innocently.

“Painfully hard.”

“It’s not a muscle, but since you asked so nicely, I’ll do it anyway.”

“It’s a muscle.” Brian groaned and pushed Justin’s head down onto his dick when he started to protest.

Justin took him in down to the hilt and buried his face in his pubic hair, inhaling his scent. Sucking him hard, he felt Brian writhe under his touch and grow even harder in his mouth.

Brian looked down at him when Justin’s mouth and hands slowed down. “Did you choke yourself on it?”

“Huh?” Justin sounded distracted.

“Keep sucking! I’m fucking close.”

“Sure. Sorry.”

Brian felt the mattress move as Justin got up. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I need to . . .” Justin mumbled, hurrying into the living room. He soon returned with Brian’s laptop open, the screen lighting up his face.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Just checking one thing. Hold on.” Justin sat down next to Brian’s feet.

“Hold on?!” Brian shouted. “What can be more important than getting me off?”

“Ha! I knew it! It’s _not_ a muscle!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Sunshine?”

“That!” Justin pointed to Brian’s cock. “It’s not a muscle.”

“Oh my god. You stopped sucking me because you need to prove you’re right?” Brian shook his head. “We’re in deep shit trouble.”

Justin fought off Brian’s hands when they tried to pull him back down. “Stop queening out. I still want to take care of your blood-filled, erectile tissue.” He kept reading from the screen. “Oh, listen to this. The _nipples_ get erect from stimulation of the smooth muscles that are controlled by the nervous system! Maybe that’s what you were thinking of when you said the penis is a muscle?” Justin looked at Brian, who just rolled his eyes at him.

“Anyway, the muscles in your stomach are directly connected to your penis to help keep it up. I guess your trainer knew what he was doing when he forced you to do all those hundreds of sit-ups. This is interesting. The muscle that covers the testis is called the cremaster muscle. I didn’t know that! Ouch! You can actually strain the cremaster. That sounds fucking painful.” Justin stopped to catch his breath before he continued. “There’s a picture of an elephant’s penis here. It’s huge! Though not as huge as the blue whale’s penis. It can be up to 10 feet long with a girth of 14 inches. Those female blue whales are really lucky! I wonder if there are any homosexual whales out there?”

Brian got out of bed and started towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going? I thought you wanted me to suck you.”

Turning around, Brian showed Justin his cum-soaked hand.

“You came from listening to me read the encyclopedia? That’s kind of sweet.” The death glare that Brian shot him made Justin put down the computer, run after him, and offer him his ass.

“Do you promise to shut up?” Brian asked, preparing him for his dick.

Justin nodded and managed to stay quiet while Brian roughly pushed in, pounding him before he had a chance to adjust.

“A moan would be nice so I know you’re still alive,” Brian said, nuzzling his face against Justin’s neck as the water poured onto them.

“Aww, that’s so romantic. You sooo love it when I chat while we fuck!”

Seconds later, Brian stormed out of the shower, Justin flapping his arms in annoyance and cursing his inability to keep his big mouth shut.


End file.
